Two Broken Souls
by OCDdegrassi
Summary: 5 drabbles about the unlikely and dysfunctional relationship between Petunia and Barty Jr.
1. Hooked

**Title:** Two Broken Souls  
 **Author:** OCDdegrassi  
 **Pairing:** Petunia/Barty Jr.  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Warnings:** Sexual Content, AU, Language, Torture/BDSM, Alcohol, Unhealthy Relationship  
 **Note:** These were all written for the "5 Drabbles Competition: Round 5." The warnings are for the entire story. The drabbles go in order, but they can also stand alone. The prompt for this drabble was whiskey.

xxx

Barty only intended to bring home a random muggle to torture. Drunk women at the muggle pubs were easy to charm; a little bit of flirting, and they were practically desperate to go home with him. The pub he entered tonight was a dirty, disgusting excuse for an establishment, but it suited his purpose.

His eyes were drawn to the woman at the bar, taking shots of whiskey. She was blonde and skinny with pale, unblemished skin. She would break beautifully.

He smirked and approached her, sitting down next to her casually. He ordered a whiskey for himself and one for her, casting her a charming smile. She raised her eyebrow but looked rather unimpressed. After downing her shot easily, she stood up.

"What the hell; not going to get any better offers tonight. Your place or mine?" she directed the last question to him, and he blinked in surprise. He was thrown off a bit, but he quickly recovered and took her back to his flat.

Things didn't get any less surprising after that. When he pulled out his wand to curse her, she just rolled her eyes.

"Oh, you're one of those freaks. Figures," she muttered in annoyance. For the second time that night, he was floored by her reaction. Before he even had a chance to process how she knew about wizards, she was pulling her shirt over her head and looking at him expectantly, obviously not deterred too much by his magic.

He felt like he was moving in a strange fog as he kissed her, tasting the whiskey on her lips. When they moved to the bed, he crawled on top of her and cast the Cruciatus Curse. He expected her to be terrified and scream, and then try to escape. Instead, she looked at him with dark, hungry eyes.

"Harder," she said through gritted teeth. "I like the way it hurts." He never knew what hit him; he was hooked.

xxx

 **A/N:** Reviews are always appreciated.


	2. Risks

**Note:** The prompt for this drabble was argument.

xxx

Petunia claimed that she didn't want to date a "freak." She was constantly telling Barty how much she despised magic and how it was unnatural.

Barty didn't want to date a muggle. They were lesser beings and unworthy of his time, which he never failed to remind her of.

Yet somehow they kept coming back to each other.

In a strange way, they fit. He liked to hurt people, and she liked to be hurt. They were both bitter and hateful. Barty's father never appreciated him, and neither did Petunia's parents. They were both broken and angry at the world.

He never asked why she liked being hurt, but it was obvious that she was damaged – possibly more so than he was.

They argued constantly, usually about magic, but it was almost like foreplay for them. They always ended up fucking roughly as their screams changed to ones of pleasure.

If the other Death Eaters found out what he was doing, he would definitely be in trouble; they might even kill him. But Barty always did like taking risks.

xxx

 **A/N:** Reviews are always appreciated.


	3. The Real Reason

**Note:** The prompt for this drabble was "But my reasons aren't my reasons, they're excuses."

xxx

Petunia was drunk again. It was a regular occurrence when they were together, along with arguing about magic. They would scream and insult each other until they were red in the face. In a sick way, it was satisfying, but that didn't mean that Barty didn't grow tired of her ignorant comments.

If she would just admit that people with magic – specifically purebloods – were the superior race, then he was sure that the Dark Lord would allow him to keep her when they inevitably rose to power as a reward for his loyal service.

"You hate magic, I get it," he growled out, turning away from her and clenching his fists.

"No, you don't get it. You never could," she spat, bitterness lacing her voice. He scoffed and turned back around to face her.

"Don't act like you're so complex. You're reasons are simple and stupid," he retorted angrily.

"But my reasons aren't my reasons, they're excuses!" she screamed, eyes blazing. He froze, stunned by her outburst. He had no idea what she meant, but he had a feeling that is was important.

"What?" He finally managed to ask. She sighed, some of the anger leaving her, but instead of replying, she kissed him soundly. He knew that she was trying to avoid the topic, but he didn't care. He busied himself with ripping off her shirt and throwing her on the bed, their argument momentarily forgotten.

He never did learn why she truly hated magic. He never asked, but he sometimes wonders if she wanted him to.

xxx

 **A/N:** Reviews are always appreciated.


	4. The Necklace

**Note:** The prompt for this drabble was amber.

xxx

Petunia always wore the same necklace: a silver chain with an amber stone at the bottom. Barty honestly didn't see why it was so special; there were plenty of finer gems than amber. He thought that she really should wear something nicer, especially since he had to look at it every time they fucked.

He would get her something better. He found a necklace with a diamond flower on it, and he stole it from the woman who was wearing it. She tried to fight back, but he killed her easily.

The next time he saw Petunia, she was naked and waiting for him on the bed, her legs spread open in invitation. He forgot all about the gift until they had finished, only remembering when she began playing with her necklace as she caught her breath.

He rolled over and grabbed his trousers off the floor, pulling the necklace out of the pocket and throwing it to her. She caught it, her face growing red as she scowled. He had expected a little gratitude, but instead, she threw the necklace back at him and pulled on her clothes angrily before storming out.

He didn't see her for a week after that, and he found himself missing the sight of that stupid amber necklace.

xxx

 **A/N:** Reviews are always appreciated.


	5. Empty

**Note:** The prompt for this drabble was sunrise.

xxx

They fucked on the beach one night. The morning came too quickly, and they found themselves unwillingly watching the sunrise. The light was casting a soft glow on Petunia's skin that made Barty's chest feel painful.

He didn't understand it, but he kissed her anyway. She returned it with equal passion, but there was something new behind it this time - some emotion that he couldn't identify. She pulled away and stared at him with a grim expression.

"I'm getting married," she said flatly. He blinked in confusion, mind racing to remember when he had been drunk enough to ask her to marry him.

"To a muggle named Vernon," she finished. His shock quickly turned to anger, and he narrowed his eyes.

"You're marrying some filthy muggle?" he spat out venomously, and she glared at him.

"He's _normal_ , which is exactly what I want in my life," she retorted, and he laughed cruelly.

"You don't know what the hell you want," he replied coldly. She clenched her jaw, standing up and wiping the sand off her dress.

"Goodbye, Barty," she said, her voice devoid of emotion. She turned and walked away, and he watched her go.

He couldn't bring himself to leave, so he watched the rest of the sunrise alone, feeling strangely numb. His stomach was churning, and he felt sick, though he didn't understand why. He _should_ have been relieved. Instead, he just felt empty.

xxx

 **A/N:** Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
